


【LAL/现代AU】两小无猜

by suliwu



Series: LAL [7]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 现代AU。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike
Series: LAL [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218191





	【LAL/现代AU】两小无猜

【lal】两小无猜  
1.  
张继科是回国探亲去菜市场的时候，才发现卖冰淇淋的摊位不见了的。  
他从小在这个厂区长大，从小从那个凶神恶煞的奶奶那里买冰淇淋。当时他和马龙每次站在摊位面前纠结吃什么的时候，穿着工厂里留下来的蓝布大褂的奶奶都会凶着一张脸，给他俩一人拿一根奶油的和巧克力的雪糕。  
“瞅啥瞅，买完赶紧走！”  
几个小孩瘪瘪嘴。  
如今那个摊位已经改成了炸串，几个中学生模样还穿着校服的孩子在冷风里嘻嘻哈哈等着麻辣烫，像极了他高中时候。张继科在那里站着瞅了一会，就拎着半斤猪蹄回了家。晚上吃饭的时候张继科和他妈提到了这一点，他妈头也不抬地说，“老吴太太？没了。”  
张继科心里一震，问，“啥时候没的？”  
“就年头上。”张继科他爸给他夹了一筷子炒苦瓜，“吃啊，你妈特意给你回来做的。别光吃菜，吃点肉。”  
“爸你又不是不知道，我从小就不吃肉。”把苦瓜吞下去，张继科接着问，“咋没的？”  
“人老着老着就没了呗，还能咋没的，“张妈好笑，”咋，想了？“  
是想了，张继科想。但是却不只是想老吴太太，还有一起长大的那些伙伴、还有院里那棵大榆树、还有.......  
”哦对，前两天碰着你马叔了，马叔说马大宝过两天也回来。你俩从小一起长大的，这可倒好，多少年没见了？好好唠唠，听说人家这回都快结婚了.....“  
对，还有马龙。  
从小到大的冤家孽种，马龙马大宝。  
”你倒好，在国外呆那么长时间，啥时候结婚啊，都快三十了，你这样......“张继科没有听他妈的絮叨，手机这个时候是时的响起短信提示，是个许久不见的备注是”天天见“的号码，大宝天天见。  
”回来了，见不见一面？“  
张继科盯着手机半天，发了个，“时间你定，老地方吧。“  
2.  
张继科小时候是大院儿里一霸。小时候嘛，那个年头父母都忙，孩子就随便往院子里那么一撇就得了，任凭他们像麦子一样疯长。张继科长得最白净最漂亮，那一帮孩子里稍微大一点的陈玘说，”你长得跟娘娘腔儿似的，可别哭鼻子。“张继科年纪小，但是性子烈，”哭个屁。“他嘴里骂了一句，”哭是你孙子。“  
”那不哭呢？“陈玘存心要逗逗这小孩。  
”不哭是你大爷！“  
陈玘和他的狗头军师王皓哈哈哈哈的笑了起来。  
楼上突然有女声喊，“马大宝！回去吃饭！”小张继科一回头看见一白小子蹭蹭往楼上跑。陈玘说，“那是马叔家儿子，叫马龙，他妈给他取了小名马大宝，长得比你白，比你脾气好。你可不许欺负人家。”  
难得有让小霸王陈玘放话说不欺负的人，然而越是这样小张继科就越想欺负他。陈玘王皓那一帮说话再算数，也是该上高中的年纪，学习不好可是要挨爸妈骂的，所以暑假里渐渐就是小张继科领着这帮孩子撩猫逗狗，上树下河。七八岁孩子讨人嫌，更别提张继科这个霸王性格说一不二的了。然而即使张继科已经是孩子头了，他还是想欺负欺负马龙，因为每次他在那里装大瓣蒜的时候，马龙总是跟一副见多识广的样子，好像张继科说什么他都觉得都对一样。张继科最不爽的就是这一点。  
所以有天，小张继科在院子里那棵大榆树下面把马龙堵住了。“你是不是不服我啊？”  
马龙摇摇头，“没啊，继科儿。”  
张继科当时正处于立威阶段，最喜欢别人叫他老大，最烦别人叫他继科儿。这样听起来像小孩儿－－小孩儿都希望自己看起来大一点。看着马龙这样子的乖孩子，张继科的无名火儿就上来了。不为啥，他特别想看马龙会不会哭，所以他自然而然的拽起来马龙的手腕，”咔嚓“咬了一口，然后挑衅地说，”你敢咬我吗？马龙拽过张继科的手腕就是一口。张继科感到钻心的疼痛，抬头就看见马龙的大白牙上还沾染着血渍，跟刚吃了孩子一样。  
“有什么不敢的。”  
张继科没忍住，自己先哭了出来。回去之后也不知道是受了惊吓还是怎么，发烧了。他爸他妈也不帮着他，“谁叫你先欺负人家大宝的？该。“后来折腾好几遍之后，尘埃落定，却在马龙张继科手上一人留下了一个牙印。自此之后，大榆树就成了他俩的一个秘密地点，有什么问题有什么矛盾，都在大榆树下解决。  
马龙说的老地方，就是那棵大榆树。  
站在院子里那棵大榆树下面，张继科摸着手腕上的伤疤，远远的看见了自己那么多年没见过的马龙。他还是那个样子，白白的脸，格子围巾，驼色的大衣，走到树下，自然而然的拍拍张继科的肩膀。  
”继科儿，回来了啊。“  
张继科自然而然的点了点头。  
”嗯，我回来了。“  
3.  
马龙和张继科多长时间没见，他们自己也不知道。冬天的这座城市全是冰和雪，这么多年不见，他们也不知道话该从哪里说起。还是马龙提议，”先回学校看看吧。“  
学校？哪个学校？小学中学高中？张继科想问。这么长时间，这两个人居然都考在了一起，也真是缘分。不过这座城市已经发生了翻天覆地的变化，所以他只能让马龙带着他到处走－－谁叫他是睁眼黑呢现在。张继科上了马龙的白色雪弗兰，上车就看见马龙车的内饰全是漫威系列。  
“哟，你啥时候开始喜欢的漫威？“  
”没多久啊，就觉得这样挺帅的。“马龙开着车回答着，见张继科很惊奇他居然认识路，连忙解释，”我经常开车回来看我爸妈，现在上班的城市离老家也不远。“  
哦，不远啊。张继科想想自己，已经到了大洋彼岸成了个技术宅，不由得感叹，”小时候，我还说永远不离开家呢。“而没说出的话是，长大了，好像就变了太多了。就像他不知道马龙是什么时候开始喜欢漫威，不知道老吴太太什么时候没的，不知道现在这座城市变成了什么样子。  
他讨厌自己这副什么都不知道的样子。  
马龙没搭话，靠边停了车，”到了。“  
张继科下了车，惊讶的发现，当年那个红砖房搭成的二厂附小已经变成了一块废弃的荒地。他回头，无助的看向马龙，马龙还是一副风轻云淡的样子，”二小和别的公立学校合并了，这里就搬迁废弃了。“  
哦，这样啊。  
张继科还记得当时和马龙闹了那么一出之后就结下了梁子，后来上小学的时候，赌气一样的和爸妈说，“我要和马龙一个班！”因为上的是厂里的附小，低头不见抬头见，好巧不巧这俩人分到了一个班，还做了同桌。  
双目相对，火花四射。  
“我记得上小学的时候，老师估计是被你爸你妈嘱咐了，严防死守你打架。你不能打我，就成天啥都要和我比，就连个运动会长跑第一你都要和我抢。”马龙看着那一片白雪覆盖的空地，背对着张继科说。“是啊，”张继科也笑，“你说你，你是让我抢还是不让我抢，每次你都啥也不管，我以为你啥都不知道呢。结果一到关键时刻，怎么哪儿都能有你呢马龙？”  
马龙轻轻的笑了一声，张继科也看不见他的表情，“忘了谁也不能忘了你啊，祖宗。”  
“屁。”  
4.  
都是全校第一毕业的，顺理成章考上了一个学校。但是张继科这个时候已经个子开始窜起来了－－可马龙还矮着。所以他俩自然是不可能做同桌了。  
张继科长的好看，这是所有人都公认的事实。这件事真的没办法，马龙有的时候都捧个脸儿，坐张继科旁边，张继科不耐烦。“马龙，你干嘛？”  
“学班花啊，”马龙眯眯眼，“你可别装你不知道，班花就这么瞅你，眼神都能杀死人。”  
“滚。你是不是喜欢班花？”  
“可不敢跟你抢。”  
张继科本能学不会未雨绸缪，所以事情没到他头上之前他不想管。可是马龙都这么说了，他就觉得很不爽。为啥不爽？  
他不知道。  
张继科当年年轻的心灵只知道他不喜欢班花，以及马龙“勉强大概也许”算是他半个兄弟。兄弟如果喜欢班花，他当然要帮忙。所以时不时的，他就拿班花在马龙面前开玩笑。  
“哎，你看，那是班花，赶紧上啊。”  
“班花作业，去，帮人做。”  
…….  
马龙有一天真的生气了，放学路上把张继科约到了大榆树下面。“别再说我和班花有什么问题成么，咱俩都不是小孩了。”  
“那你行啊，你给我个理由啊，凭啥？”  
马龙不说话。  
“是不是你没对象吧。‘点点头。  
”班花也没有吧。“点点头。  
”你长得不难看吧。“点点头。  
”那凭啥不能凑？就光你可以开我和班花的玩笑不许我来？马龙，你这出整的真霸道。“  
回答张继科的是马龙的一记老拳。  
回想起这件事，张继科在车上问马龙，“哎，你当时真不喜欢校花？”  
“滚。”  
马龙笑，接着开车。  
张继科心里得到了一点满足，随后又有那么一些空落落的。“继科儿啊，”马龙叹了口气，“你还是小孩子。”  
只有小孩子，才会那么笨拙的注意一个人还不自知。  
傻逼。  
5.  
俩人找了家家乡菜馆解决午饭。炖鱼上来了，张继科不动筷子，等马龙开第一筷子。马龙夹了一块鱼，去了刺，自然而然的放张继科碗里。  
”吃吧，你还那样，就等别人吃现成的。“  
”彼此彼此，你给爸爸上贡，我就受着了。“  
”继科儿，你现在干啥呢？“  
”在国外当开发员，成天到晚代码码成狗。“  
马龙一口汤没咽下去，喷了出来－－“我以为你出国会改行，学回文科。”  
张继科低头，“挺多事儿吧，不像咱俩想的那么简单。但是日子都得过－－你说是不是？”  
“这么久不见，你还变成哲学家了。”  
“那是。”  
吃饭的地方离他俩的高中挺近，马龙下车去跟门卫大爷沟通了半天，门卫让他俩进去看学校了。学校这么多年结构还真没怎么变，张继科马龙上楼找到了他俩当年那个教室。当时没有文理科分班的时候，他们俩就在这个班级里共度了一年。  
文科理科分班的时候，这俩人拧着劲，谁也不肯跟谁说选什么，然而当交表的时候，张继科没在文科排队的地方看见马龙，一赌气选了理科。他不知道，马龙早就提前跟老师说好了，“老师，你直接把我往文科分吧。”  
高二那年，张继科他爸他妈想让张继科准备出国，砸锅卖铁也行。张继科脑子活，竞赛搞得如火如荼，申请表essay托福满天忙的不可开交，很少有闲的时候再和马龙说话。  
有天他在学校准备资料，准备晚了才发现早就过了下课的时候，天已经黑了。他刚想出校门回家，背后有人拍拍他，是好久不见的马龙。  
“继科儿，你真要走吗？”  
“嗯。”  
俩人回到了高一的教室，也不开灯，就在黑暗里对着说话。马龙既然已经问到了，也不知道该说什么。黑暗里，马龙张继科肩并肩坐着，张继科突然开口。  
“咱俩打个赌成么？”  
“赌啥？”  
“赌缘分，咱俩毕业就断联系，看我到最后回来的时候，我还能不能找到你。”  
“好。”  
“继科儿啊。”马龙在老教室里清了清喉咙，把张继科从回忆里带了回来，“当时我大学毕业，去应聘了好几个公司，人家都说可以要我，条件是要去外地工作，我都给回了。”  
“谁知道你什么时候回来呢？我可不能输给你。”  
“所以我考了公务员，不用经常出差，虽然没啥大出息，但是好在离家不远，你一回来，我一会儿就能看见你。”  
“你也没换手机号……所以……”  
“今天这个赌，是不是我赢了？”  
张继科没说话，半晌，嗯了一个。  
”那这个赌注，我赢了什么呢？“  
天色渐晚，透过晚霞向窗户里看，只能看到一个紧紧的拥抱的轮廓，又好像看错了，什么也没有。  
6.  
该回家了。可是张继科上了车，马龙突然说，“我想吃冰淇淋。“  
俩人找了个买冰淇淋的地方，“冰淇淋啥味的？”  
“巧克力，谢谢。”  
“操，你还他妈学会跟我说谢谢，马龙可把你牛逼坏了。”张继科接过冰淇淋，递给马龙。“赶紧吃。”  
马龙接过来却不吃，放手里搁着，瞅半天。张继科都快吃完了，看马龙还在那瞅，就不耐烦了，“你吃不吃？”  
“没啥，我想吃小时候老吴太太卖的冰棍了。”  
马龙抬起头盯着张继科的眼睛，张继科心里一颤，马龙接着说，“就那种，巧克力和奶油那种，也不知道有没有。”  
“老吴太太都没了。”张继科埋头机械的用小木头片刮着碗，“我给你买的又不是毒药，一会化了。“  
”吃，吃，吃。你买的，毒药我也吃。”马龙不知道是有心的无心的，一句句，张继科的心跟坐了过山车一样。头脑一热，他张口问，“马龙，你快结婚了？”  
“我妈说的？嗯。我打算回去就好好考虑这事。”  
俩人沉默的，不，是张继科沉默的看马龙吃冰淇淋。“继科儿，你还吃不吃了？“  
“不吃了。”  
不能再这样下去了。张继科心里一震又是一震。马龙这是整哪出啊，说自己念旧吗，难道全世界就他一个人念旧吗，别人的过去都是粪土就他的过去是珠玉和珍宝吗。张继科张口了，“你走之后，我不去参加婚礼成吗。“  
”…….成，“马龙说，”继科儿你说什么都成。“  
”你说叫我等你，我等了。你说要和我比，我等了。你说啥就是啥，咱俩什么关系啊。“  
咱俩什么关系啊。  
张继科说，”马龙，咱以后再别提过去行吗。“  
“好。”  
7.  
马龙回工作的城市了。回去那天，张继科他妈跟他说了这件事，“.....你俩也没多聚几次….”  
“不用了。”张继科说，然后穿上了大衣，“我出去走走。”  
“先生，你的冰淇淋要巧克力的还是奶油的？”  
张继科自己掏钱，买了两只。北方的冬天极冷，他大口的咬着奶油味的，寒风灌在嘴里却一点也不冷。  
张继科想起马龙夸自己牙口好。  
“你瞧，这牙印子狠的。”马龙指着小时候张继科在他手脖子上咬那一圈手表说，“齐的跟狼崽子一样。”  
也不知道谁是狼崽子，张继科摸上自己的手腕。“我咬你，你敢咬我吗？”当年的小张继科叫嚣着。马龙拽过张继科的手腕就是一口。张继科感到钻心的疼痛，抬头就看见马龙的大白牙上还沾染着血渍，跟刚吃了孩子一样。  
“有什么不敢的。”  
那是小时候的小霸王张继科第一次看见小菩萨马龙这么狠厉。问题是他还在笑。越笑越狠。小张继科害怕了。他想跑，被马龙一把拽住了手腕的伤口。马龙那么小，就懂得了要抓人的七寸和伤处，教人离不开自己。他这才明白，为什么陈玘王皓叫他不要惹马龙。因为这根本就是个不要命的认死理的主。  
这是张继科活了二十多年一直叹为观止的事情。  
这件事情也被张继科记在了脑子里，每次但凡做梦都会梦见。但是每次这梦做到一半都会醒来，所以张继科一直想不起这事的后续到底是怎么样，因为每次从噩梦里醒来，睁开眼睛看还没亮的天的时候，他身边都没有人。  
无人问我粥可温，无人与我立黄昏。  
然而如今他一个人在寒冷的冬天，和一个傻逼到爆的雪人坐一块，他突然就想起来当年的后续到底是如何。当时小马龙抓住了他的伤口。小张继科拼命挣脱，却沾染了马龙一手的血渍。马龙分明是在说，“不要跑。”  
不要跑。你不要跑。  
马龙再会抓人七寸，张继科现在还是一个人。  
8.  
后来张继科在国外交过几个女朋友，也为了迎合女朋友口味看过几部豆瓣上高分的影片。其中有一部他印象倒是挺深的，两个人从小到大一起长大，彼此相爱彼此伤害，最后拥抱着彼此死在了混凝土里。他本以为电影到那里就完了，没想到后面还有一段，两个人好好的告白，生子，到老。张继科这块没看懂，就去问当时的女朋友什么意思。  
“你没看懂吗？”女孩子揉着眼睛，“就是说，如果那么多个机会，他们说出了我爱你这句话，他们都不至于走到最后一步。“  
张继科这一秒站在老家的雪地里，突然很想把那叫做《两小无猜》的电影主人公的脸代换成他和马龙的。  
情不知何时而起，也不知何时而灼，但是如果谁肯服软一次，小时候的牙印哪怕谁能先说一句对不起、初中校花追张继科的时候哪怕谁能先说一句我不喜欢校花、高中分班的时候谁能先说一句其实我也想学文科或者理科然后和你在一块.......  
即使没有等，没有，那他们现在至少还能做最好的兄弟，等他俩谁结婚的时候还能拍着肩膀对新娘子介绍，这是我最好的发小，以后生孩子认你做干爹。  
可是没有。  
时间无形之中淡化了那些无关紧要的痕迹，反而深刻了本质。张继科穿着黑色的羽绒服，走在雪人旁边，一屁股坐下，直愣愣的看着大雪疯狂大笑，笑的物我两忘。然后他把另一只巧克力味的冰淇淋扣在了雪人的头上，棕色的雪泥在零下二十度并不会融化，它固执的被雪人顶着像带着个滑稽的黑色帽子一样。  
“你不等我。”  
张继科一遍又一遍的重复着。他不知道自己怎么像一个固执的挖掘机一样，把雪人踢翻了，“你不等我了，马龙，你不等我了。”  
可谁先不等谁的呢？这件事情怎么能分得清楚。从来不喝酒的张继科，这时候却找了个小店买了一堆酒。他就坐在雪地里喝。  
奇怪，明明说好不再想过去的事情的，怎么越不想，越发清晰和迷人。往事是罂粟，是毒品，吸过一口之后，以后的日子再光辉灿烂，都不及当时好。人为什么不能一口气长大，非要一天一天的承受岁月的折磨和煎熬。  
浑身发热，连带脑子也是－－张继科浑身感觉像卖火柴的小女孩那样温暖。他掏出手机，拨通了那个很久以前就想拨通的电话。  
“马龙，“马龙，你不等我了。你不等我了。你等等我，你等等我好吗？”  
9.  
……再去捉摸 都太迟了  
手心肉的牵连早已没有用了  
眼看失去灵魂的空壳  
魂不附体的两个人  
再去着墨 都太多了  
再浓烈的故事都算太俗气了  
写到哪里能刚好就好  
才能看得要死要活  
爱也要死要活  
马龙是在高速公路上接到张继科的消息的，当时他正在回工作城市的路上。  
年也过完了，马龙想，虽说他并没有要结婚，只是为了安慰二老，但是的确单位那边几个热心大姐都给他介绍了相亲。去吧，都三十多了，不结婚对不起爸妈，也对不起自己。没必要把这一辈子都耗费给自己的自私吧－－然而这个时候，铃声响了。  
马龙给所有人的手机来电铃声都是最正常不过的自带铃声，唯独张继科，马龙费了心思设了不一样的血腥爱情故事－－原来是老旧的痴心绝对。后来无意间听见了这首歌，愣了一秒，回去到处搜索这首歌叫什么，《血腥爱情故事》。  
爱情？他们这个叫爱情吗？  
马龙笑了笑，却执着的把《痴心绝对》换成了这首歌。  
小时候第一次见到张继科，马龙就觉得，这个人和他一点都不一样。说是一见钟情有点过了，但是他却执着的想，只要这个人能在他的生命里，那么什么身份大概也不要紧。  
就像手上的那个牙印。  
可是自从张继科出国之后，这首歌就再也没有响起来过。这一次突然响起来，马龙愣了三秒钟，然后发疯一样的接起来电话。他生怕是张继科给他打电话来辱骂抱怨－－那样其实都好，但是他更怕的是张继科说他要结婚，找女朋友。可是他又自嘲，这不是你自己的打算么？凭什么只许你一个人无私，不许另一个无私？  
短短几秒间，马龙心里风云变幻。“喂？”他问，“继科儿吗？”  
“马龙，你不等我了。你不等我了。你等等我，你等等我好吗？”  
马龙心里咯噔一下子，泛起来酸甜和苦涩。我不等你，那之前那些算什么呢？我一直就在原地，明明是你走的那么远那么快，我根本跟不上你。可是和张继科，马龙向来不讲道理。  
“好，这次你等我，我回去。”  
马龙脑海一片空白，仅存的意识只够他找到高速的出口，然后寻找回程的路－－他把车开成了一道火，一道闪电，冰天雪地间白色的车生生融入了白色的背景中。马龙头上全是汗珠，生怕再慢一点，张继科就再也不等他，和当年一样坐上飞机，就飞向他再也到不了的地方。  
他为别人活的太多了，虽然都是他甘心情愿，但是唯独和张继科一起的时候，他好像才叫马龙。  
他看到了路尽头有一道白光，那里有年少的张继科，满脸嫌弃的问他，“你吃不吃冰淇淋？问你呢。”  
10.  
被送进急救室时，马龙的那辆珍爱的被改装成漫威内饰的雪弗兰已经成了漫威馅的雪饼。在高速上翻车了，下场自然是重伤。而同时被送进急救室的还有另外一个大傻逼－－大冬天在雪地里喝的烂醉如泥，酒精中毒外加冻伤。  
他二人被同时推进急救室，然而谁也不知道，马龙在和和做同一个梦。  
夏天的这座城市没有繁花，只有一树一树的树叶像伞一样遮蔽阳光。马龙和张继科两个人并肩走着，好像是在老家菜市场里吧－－”你今晚想不想吃凉拌菜？我买点黄瓜啊？“  
”你不是想吃西红柿嘛，你买点炖牛肉去。我想喝汤。“  
买了西红柿买黄瓜，买了牛肉又买了馒头。路过了冰淇淋摊，老吴太太居然还在那里，还是那副样子。马龙并没有问张继科要什么味道的冰淇淋，而是自动自觉的从老太太那儿买了一只小布丁一只苦咖啡。  
苦咖啡留给自己，小布丁递给马龙。  
卖冰棍的老吴太太还是那身蓝布大褂，不过笑眯眯的看着他俩，递给他俩冰淇淋的时候还说了句，“好好过日子啊。”  
“好嘞！”  
马龙跟年画上的福娃娃似的应了，俩人肩并着肩，往家走。  
而梦外的世界里，心电图在两台仪器上交映闪烁，两个人的手腕远远的并排靠着，两个牙印对起来像一个心形。  
任是任何一个盼望着这二人早日醒来的人都不知道，这二人正在做一个最好的美梦，过一段最好的人生。  
为爱而活，永不超生。  
”回家？“  
”回家。“  
－end－


End file.
